Nihiri Sootmaw (Duskrender)
"...And I will lie here, staring at this moon forever, wondering if for some forsaken reason she'll respond to my pleas. She mocks me with her radiance, the clouds tickling her in places I will never reach in a lifetime. Oh, Luna, how I wish you would speak to me, soothe me with your estranged voice, call to my soul and give me reason. For without you, there is none." =Description= Nihiri Sootmaw is a raggedy childhood tragedy. Often found coasting from town, to villiage, to city she is a bag and a half of trouble. Appearance Nihiri can easily be described as a Plain Jane. She is an undistinguished youth with no ambition toward the real world. Raven hair, straight as a board, falls to her midback all while framing fair, freckled skin. Faded green eyes look lazily upon the world around her, full dark lashes beat against her cheeks constantly as if she were drifting to sleep. Her attire would also be considered plain - Usually outfitted in tight scout's leather, other times dressed merely for comfort. Regardless of the outfit, three or more belts are always found on the woman. Pouches containing the unknown dangle from each belt in groups of two to four. The woman seemed mostly lethargic; Pale skin, skinny in weight, slouched posture, constant dozing. Her height was about average standing straight, but she surrendered a few inches while leaning against whatever solid object stood nearest. Upon inspection one could identify large healed over brands of different variations; Animal tracks, tribal shapes, ritualistic, ect. The number of brands is concerning, but all seemed to have healed well causing speculation on whether they were self inflicted. Personality Nihiri is a carefree sort, if one could put it so simply. It wouldn't be so much that she lives life enjoyably, more so that she could care less about what happens to her. A Nihilist of sorts really. Not to mistake her for a cold hearted beast, though, as she will gladly sacrifice herself for the good of her companions. Quite passionate about her allies, Nihiri goes to great lengths to make others happy - even if it means disregarding her humility. Abuse is not her concern, the overall enjoyment of her companions is priority. =History= Past Previously named Alystara Duskrender, Nihiri was born to a very loving family on the Isle of Quel'Thalas. It was not the fault of her family, but her own when she was disowned and fled the Isle. Growing up she was not the ideal citizen - Addiction wasn't the issue Nihiri faced most, it was driving down her family name. Constantly plunging the Duskrenders into scandals, getting caught with guards or married men, creating less than healthy relationships with cellmates, and not to mention thievery and three counts of assault. Deemed a menace to society her family had no choice but to ask her to leave, against their deepest wishes. Nihiri took this opportunity to the fullest and boarded the nearest ship inland where she weasled her way into trading. As an unaffiliated source she was tolerated in either faction - not accepted, but tolerated. As she grew, she associated better with the members of the Horde and often served a purpose as a scout. When news of the Scourge Invasion reached Nihiri, she was far too engulfed in her own life to return home. Mourning the loss of her family from a distance, she continued to pursue a life away from the Sin'dorei. Present Nihiri has since reunited with the Blood Elves of Silvermoon, still unclaimed by their customs she continues to pester most of its citizens. Staying near Orgrimmar for a good portion of the day with her preferred races (Orcs, Tauren, Trolls), and sometimes slipping away to view the life she lost as a young girl. =Family & Relationships= Relatives Artius Duskrender Father, Deceased, Isle of Quel'Thalas '''Maiabella Duskrender-Brightrune '''Mother, Deceased, Isle of Quel'Thalas '''Syca Duskrender '''Eldest Brother, Unknown, Last Seen in Kalimdor '''Tyrstian Duskrender '''Youngest Brother, Deceased, Isle of Quel'Thalas Allies Worth Mention '''Gaubin Rot '''Fellow Trader, Ritualistic Goods, Owes a Debt '''Sethdrae Froststeele '''Confidant, Ex-Bodyguard, Teensy-Weensy Crush Allegiances None to say as of yet. =Notable Details= Preferences *Nihiri has a devotion to the moon, for an unknown/unexplainable reason. Believing the moon is her long lost lover, she waits for her to return to Azeroth to steal her away. Until her return, nothing matters. *She is, for the most part, a jack of all trades. Constantly seeking the teachings of Goblin merchants, Orc Warriors, Troll Druids and various rogues of different races. Her end goal is to be skilled at everything, proficient in some. *While engrossed in the moon, Nihiri does not turn away comfort. A lonely heart, she will seek out companionship even in the worst of people. It leaves her quite weak often. Aliases *Alyvia Brightrune - Wanted in Stormwind City for Attemtped Murder *Jossiah Marshall - Supposedly found dead in Westfall, Was awaiting trial for forgery. *Tyraa Sunscorn - Owes a lot of money to a lot of people... Employment Currently Nihiri is unemployed officially. Still available for odd jobs here and there. =Notes from the Author= : Nihiri is supposed to be an enjoyable cynical character. She faces depression and anxiety all while making a mess of the situation. She should be a fun distraction and in no way should be part of a life or death Role Play - She is not Military/Militia material.